Death Ain't My Forte
by s m Neal
Summary: No longer When Gibbs Got It Wrong "So what, do you expect me to bend Abby over her workbench and take her from behind?" Gibbs has the miss fortune of having three ex-wives, a dangerous job and dying when its not his time. Will the 7th time be different?
1. Prolog

**I HAVE STUDENT LOANS THAT I'M TRYING TO PAY OFF PEOPLE, IF I OWNED NCIS I WOULDN'T BE BROKE AT THE MOMENT.**

Death is not my Forte: Pro log

I was never a human

I was born an angel and for first million years of my existence I was a warrior angel. As jobs goes it was a nice one. Fight and never die. Yeah I can get wounded, but it would never kill me. So like I said, it can be a nice job, but one day the big man asked me (ordered me) to take on a new career path.

I did and that's what led me to my predicament.

Grim Reaper, Angel of Death, The Ferryman, The Black Angel, the Dark Angel, El Muerte, The Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse and He Who Rides the Pale Horse are some of the names I've gone by for the past 2 millennia's as the third Death Angel . But really I'm a nice person. Well most of the time. I prefer Death Angel. It's short to the point and it doesn't discriminate my gender. I'm female and I don't like being called a He.

Originally, I and I alone were present for each and every death. And that's a lot deaths to witness do the math. However, as life and technology has evolved on earth, other planets and planes of existence, that is no longer needed. There are well over a thousand Death Angels now. So you know what that means for me, vacation time. We work in 12 hour shifts and mine usually end at 8pm on the dot. Every day

We even have assistances now that stay an hour after every shift that cleans the offices or do whatever the Death Angels needs to be done. It's a sweet job to have, my job. Yeah it can be sad sometimes, but it can be hilarious other times. Death Angels help people, we guide them on the right path, we even save the day some times, and we rock. It's an easy job too.

To put it simple a soul would materialize in the chairs of my front office and wait their turn for judgment or in some special cases a second chance. Second chances are rarely given out folks, but sometimes humans with their free will make the wrong choices and upset the balance of the universe.

Trust me when that happens horrible shit goes down. It's a bitch to clean up after too.

Take a fellow colleague of mine for example. Ryan had a case with a stupid little boy that had one thing to do. And it was simple as thumbs up. All the kid had to do was kiss a girl. He didn't and the world suffered. That little basterd name was Harry Potter, but this ain't his story no; this is the story of another man that can't do the simple thing ever.

First time I met the one human that would become the bane of my existence; surprisingly it wasn't hatred at first sight.

I felt sorry for the guy, really I did. Said man went by the name of Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And I'll be honest he ain't all that bad; when he isn't messing up my day. It's just that unfortunately the man has a perceived destiny sorta like the Potter boy. In pain English, Gibbs is one of fates bitches so that meant two things.

1. He is on a journey decided by the fates because the fates chose him as their current champion.

2. Said journey would be painful and stressful one with lots of angst and losses.

Before you come at me with pitch forks and swords Gibbs will get a happily ever after, if he would get his shit together.

Now like any one that becomes a bitch of the fates he has to suffer and suffered the Gibbs has done. What with the death of his mother at a young age. He suffered through the loss of comrades on the field of battle. He suffered when he got wounded in action and then lands in a coma, and to wake up and find out about the loss of both his wife and child is some hard things to live thru. So it was no surprise to me his first death was attempted suicide

He succeeded, well temporarily

Gibbs first meeting with me was short and sweet.

"Hi I'm Cass and I'm your personal Death Angel," I said it politely

"Hello, I'm Jethro, I'd like to be with my family now." was what he said.

I told him of his destiny, we cried together, we drank a bit and I sent him back to 1993. Not with the memory of our meeting, because that against the big guys rules, but I did send him back with the tools he would need to succeed with his second chance and I thought he would get it right.

He didn't

Gibbs second meeting was three years after our first one. He said he simply forgot his bullet proof vest and got shot in the line of duty. We talked it out and I sent him back.

The third time irked me a bit.

At the time, I was on the date with the sweet creature that would become my husband. It was the perfect first date. This was around 96 so I had a cell phone and with it being more discreet than a scroll magically appearing out of thin air telling me of who just died. Sadly I can never turn it off so I wasn't surprised when it went off, right in the middle of dinner.

It was my 12th assistant Drake calling to tell me one of my cases just appeared in my office after hours.

I was surprised that it was Gibbs, again. This time he died from being run over by a suspect. Ever the professional I swallowed my annoyance, left my perfect date and went back to the office.

The fourth time it happened I was more than irked off

It wasn't even a year later. I was in the middle of having the best sex of my existence with my once perfect date now perfect boyfriend. Do you know how hard it is leave great sex just so you can go back to work? Not fun at all folks. This time Gibbs died from alcohol poisoning.

I was professional about it. I know that stuff happens and when he told me that he died over drinking himself silly from a case that dealt with the murder of a child I was very sympathetic. So sympathetic that I even pulled some string so the murder would jump first in line to get the Kiddy Killer special in hell when that man would die.

The fifth death was pretty funny, but I was still pissed off about it. It New Years Day 2000 and Gibbs death interrupted my Wedding day for heaven sake. I had every right to be pissed off. But when I saw him l laughed until my sided hurt. The so called big badass Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs died this time by being beaten to death by a golf club by his fourth wife Michelle that he met at a golf course.

You know Karma is a funny chick and a good friend of mine as well. Such a good friend I made her bridesmaid at my wedding. I felt no sympathy for him and was still laughing at him when I returned to my wedding. When he almost died in 99 after a dinner he had with her from food poising I told him not to marry the women.

He didn't listen.

See sometimes the fates can be nice. They even give me a heads up a few times when it's possible for me to save Gibbs. They know he's difficult and after so many chances they felt sorry for me because I was the third angel of Death and before Gibbs I had an almost perfect case load. Trust me if they didn't he would have died like thirty times by now.

His sixth death came at the worst of all times. It was March 2nd 2005 and I was literally giving birth to my first child. Legs in the stir ups pushing out a nine pound baby girl, you would think I could just pass this off to another Death Angel, but no. I had to personally take care of it. Now angels when we give birth don't feel the pain, but still. It was my first child and I didn't even get to pass a second glance at my kid. As soon a she was out I ran to my office.

This time I yelled at Gibbs. I gave him the warning that if he died again with out the simple kiss on the lips belonging to some women name Sciuto and tell her the depth of his feeling there will be major consequences. So for the sixth time I whipped his memory and sent him on his way. I will admit I did rush him out, so maybe in some way just giving him advice wasn't the right way to go.

On the most part he did listen. He kissed Abby every day now, but not on the lips and he never told her the depth of his feelings.

So this is the reason why I Cass the Death Angel hate Gunnery Sergeant Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Let hope the fucker doesn't get it wrong again, cause if he does there will be hell to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add a pro log so people would understand the Gibbs and Cass anger fest. Tell me what you think. Chapter 4 will be up in a few days sorry for it taking so long.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Cass was having a great morning, she woke up to her husbands cooking breakfast. Her 16 month old son had taken his first steps. Her seven year old daughter showed her the family portrait she drew in class yesterday. Her life was the best. Well unlife in her case.

You see Cass wasn't human, she was an angel, a Angel of Death at that. It was her job to guide some poor soul on to either greener grasses or to the ever burning lake of fire in good old hell. Occasionally, one of her charges or clients would meet their untimely end and Cass would send them back to right whatever they did wrong. Now 9 and half times out of 10 her clients got this right, but not this time.

Walking in to her office she didn't notice the terrified expression on her male secretary's face.

"Good morning Drake, how's our day looking," Cass said in greeting. She was happy and looking forward to her day.

"We, we, well we have a problem boss." Stuttered the terrified secretary.

"What could possibly be the problem Drake," asked Cass. Her words spoken in a calm manner, her tone comforting, her face open, but her eyes. Her not so human eyes that are usually brown with specks of gold were turning black.

'_I just had to hire the one guy that's afraid of me. I mean come on. I'm not a freighting, well unless I'm pissed' _was Cass' thought

She could feel her eyes turning black as midnight and could feel the growing frustration swirling around her. The feeling of dread was growing in her stomach. Her angel sense were telling her something shitty was about to happen.

The sweet and sometime slow secretary took a step back from his boss in fear. Knowing that, though his Boss was a Angel she can get down right scary when pissed off. With that in mind he whispered the one thing that would completely ruin Cass's perfect day.

One name.

"Gibb's."

The office was silent now. The birds from out side the office building stopped chirping. The wind picked up as well. The once high in the sky shining sun was covered from sight by ugly dark gray clouds heavy with rain.

'_You know the weather angel said that today was to be a clear sunny day. It was suppose to be. Until Drake opened his DAMN mouth and said that cursed name.' _thought Cass

Her retort to that no good FUCKING name started off as a calm whisper but ended with a scream.

"Did you just say Gibbs, as in LeROY JETHRO GIBBS! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT NO GOOD BASTERD'S NAME!" Seethed Cass. Her once calm façade had fallen.

It started to rain outside at this point

Now standing in front of poor Drake was the Queen warrior Bitch Angel Cass was.

Before she became a death angel. Before she had her children. Before she met her sweet husband. Back was the head Bitch who didn't take shit from any one, the bitch that fought on the many battlefields the Big Guy sent her to fight on.

And this Bitch was pissed

Hell

She was livid

"His team is here as well."

Now there was hail falling. And not those itty bitty pretty little bits of hail that one could mistake as snowflakes. Oh no, this was the type of hail the size and weight of grapefruit. And when they hit you it hurt like a sum bitch.

"Are they in my office." the once nice angel hissed.

"Yes."

Death Angel Cass squared her shoulder and stalked off to her office. Slamming her office door open Angel Warrior Bitch walked in.

Drake breathed out in relief.

**Inside the front office about five minutes before Cass entered her office building**

"Oh my, what are you doing here Gibbs?" asked the worried secretary.

"That what I want to know." growled one pissed off Marine Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"You weren't suppose to die until March 13th 2031. You did it again Gibbs." stuttered the sad little secretary.

Before Gibbs could ask what the stuttering fool was talking about, ex Mossad Agent intercepted the Marine.

" What do you mean he as suppose to die March 13th 2031? How would you know that?-" she was intercepted by special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"Forget that, ask how we got here and where here is? One minute we were in a stand off with the perpetrators the next were in some office." said Tony with in a confused manner.

Timothy McGee was silent himself confused as his fellow agent.

Gibbs was having a sense of déjà vu.

"I've been here before haven't I." said the Lead Senior Agent Gibbs.

"Yes, you have Agent Gibbs. You've been here on six other occasions in which you died." said the secretary Drake with a bit of sympathy and a shot of dread in his tone.

"Wait, wait a minute", spoke one Timothy McGee. "You mean to tell me that he died seven times and that the three of us died as well." said the same Agent with dread in his own tone.

All four agent look at Drake

He nodded back his reply

It was surprisingly Ziva that cried first.

Tony tried to comfort her with silent tears of his own leaking down his face.

Tim sat in the corner of the waiting room. Tears as well streamed down his own cheeks and regret showed in his eyes.

Agent Gibbs look at his once alive team and watched their despair and feeling that all consuming guilt. Not once did the thought of his lost wife and child cross his mind. All thoughts were on his very own Lab Bat that he left behind.

"I'll be back with a Caf-Pow!" He said over his shoulder as he rushed out to chase the lead.

That led to the deaths of he and his team.

He'd wouldn't see his Abby for a very long time, he hoped.

At that thought a tear fell from his face

"Yes you have all died, if you would all follow me I will show you to your Death Angel's office." said the now calm male secretary.

Gibbs walked in the lead with Tony and Ziva in the center cradling the other tightly, McGee brought up the rear.

"If you would all have a seat Cass will be with you shortly." Whispered the secretary, with a hint of fear in his tone realizing that his boss would be in the office any second.

Feeling sorry for the others he gave a warning.

"Cass is really great but please understand. She will be rightly pissed off when I tell her you all are here. None of you were to die at this time. And this will be Gibbs 7th time being here. She will not be please at all." the secretary spoke.

" Gibbs died six other times." Pondered McGee.

"Yes, all those time he was whipped of his memories of death and sent back as is procedure when someone dies at the wrong time. I need to step out now Cass is coming in now." said the Secretary as he closed the door.

When the door shut Tony spoke

"You would think it would be me or Probie here that would die six times and get sent back and still mess it up." the younger Senior Agent said trying to lighten the mood.

A few chuckled Gibbs himself included.

"So what do you think this Cass person will do with us." spoke Ziva grasping her emotions but still holding on to Tony.

"She'll probably send you three back." answered Gibbs looking at the pictures on the supposed Angel's desk. One in particular catching his eye.

"Why just the three of us Gibbs-" Tony's question was cut off by a certain Angel's scream

"-LeROY JETHRO GIBBS! TELL ME YOU DID NOT SAY THAT NO GOOD BASTERD'S NAME!"

"That's why." said Gibbs staring at the door.

The others noticed from this office window that the once nice view of the day turned to a horrid looking storm.

"If that's her doing that to the weather, then were fucked," responded Tony with a large portion of fear in his tone

"His team is here as well." The four agent strained their ears to hear the whisper from the terrified secretary, and then notice the grapefruit sized hail that was falling.

"Yeah were fucked." muttered McGee still looking outside.

**Present**

Its was four sets of eyes that followed the chocolate skinned angel as she sat at her desk. She didn't even look at the four people that were staring at her.

With a wave of her right wrist the door closed and locked

McGee swallowed his greeting

With a second wave of her right wrist four files appeared on her desk. Instead of addressing the souls of the four dead Agents she read over the files.

Tony looked down at his watch noticing that the hands were not moving.

"Time has temporarily stopped Mr. DiNozzo until I decided your fate." mentioned the Death Angel Cass still reading the file in her hand.

Placing the files down after what seemed to be a life time, the Death Angel looked over three agents in her office.

Gibbs was not one of them.

" I have decided to send the three of you back." answered Cass.

Three agents breathed a sigh of relief. She continued, "however the three of you will do me a favor." with that she turned her attention to Gibbs.

"You know Gibbs, I think you like coming here dieing when you're not suppose to just to upset me. I think you like fucking me."

Cass stood from her desk chair and leaned over her desk. Her once manicured nails digging straight through her desk.

It was a sight to see.

"I really think you like FUCKING UP MY DAY!" The little Death Angel was once again livid.

_'He had to do only one thing one thing and all would be well.'_ Cass thought

"JUST ONE FUCKING THING AND HE FUCKED IT UP AGAIN!" she thought out loud that time. "YOU KNOW GOOD PRICK YOU THINK THE DAMN WOLD OWE'S YOU SOMETHING! Well let me tell you. THE WORLD DON'T OWN YOU SHIT!"

She yelled to herself. The others in the room stared worryingly at the unhinged women.

"You'd think with the way she was acting, she was one of his ex wives." staged whispered Tony.

"Shut up Tony!"; yell the three other Agents. The Death Angel smirked at Tony.

"But we are getting off topic so let's start a new." With that the little Death Angel took a deep breath and exhaled. With an obviously fake smile she greeted everyone.

" Hi My name is Cass and I'm am your Death Angel."

"Hi Cass", was the response from three Agents, Gibbs like the prick he was just nodded.

"Now you, David, McGee, and DiNozzo are under the jurisdiction of three other Death Angels, but seeing as you all died along with Gibbs and all had a hand in Gibbs not doing the one thing he suppose to DO. YOU ALL ARE IN THE SAME FUCKING BOAT AS THIS ASSHAT!" The façade fell one again.

" Hey I thought you said you were sending them back," Growled the now standing Marine. Gibbs was trying to use his interrogation skills, however they had no affect on the Death Angel

"I will when I'm good and ready to. You SUM BITCH DON'T YOU THINK YOU SCARY ME MR. ALWAYS RIGHT MARINE, BUT SINCE YOU CAN NEVER GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER WHEN IT IMPORTANT I HAVE TO BRING THEM IN ON YOUR FUCK MISSION. SO SIT THE HELL DOWN AND LISTEN." Retorted Cass.

The tension in the room was high. It was suffocating. The three younger Agents notice that neither the Death Angel nor their boss were backing down.

The staring contest went on for about three life times.

"This is getting out of foot." replied Ziva acting as Mediator.

"Hand." answered the five occupants of the office.

Gibbs broke first he sat in the chair not before reaching for the frame that caught his eye earlier. Seeing the picture in Gibbs hand, Cass sighed as well.

"yes I was their Death Angel as well." she answered.

McGee sitting the closes to Gibbs saw the picture.

'_Shannon and Kelly' _McGee mouthed to Ziva and Tony

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked

"Kelly was reincarnated just after she got here, we always reincarnate the children instantly. She's 19 now and she's goes to college at Oxford, majoring in Medicine." Answered Cass, the anger began to fade from her eyes and sympathy showing in its stance.

"Shannon."

"She's still here she works with the yet to be born. If you like you can see her Gibbs." Cass was calm again. With a sigh she continued. "I'll be blunt with you Gibbs their death though tragic was meant to happen. No matter if you were there or not they would have died. Both are happy with their lives and when I send you back you can check in on Kelly as well." she finished

"Thank you." answered Gibbs for once his tone was not with colored with sarcasm

"So your sending us all back," commented Ziva

"Yes, but first you all need to know what it is your going to be doing when you get back."

"and what's that." Questioned McGee

"Simple the three of you are going to help the basterd," she pointed to Gibbs "Get with the beauty."

Ziva smirked having a thought who the beauty was.

"Director Shepard," asked McGee

"No but your close." Smirked Cass, Gibbs as well smirked then grinned. He to had a feeling who the beauty was.

"Oh God, Please not Lt. Mann, I'm sorry Gibbs and Cass but I'd rather skinny dip in that lake of fire and then have that bitch back in our lives." argued Tony

Gibbs nodded as well

'_I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I started that relationship. I was drunk most of the time we were together'_ thought Gibbs

"Hell I'm a angel and I didn't like the bitch, I don't know what Lucy was thinking when he shoved that thing in bed with Gibbs." answered Cass with a grimace

"Lucy?" asked the two male agents

"Yeah, Lucy or Lucifer, he's an alright guy, loves fucking with people but he's alright." the four agents stared at the death angel.

"But getting to the point you three will help Gibbs get with one, wait a minute her name is in the file." waving her left wrist, another file appeared on the desk.

' _I hope its not Holly Snow' _thought McGee

'_Please not Allison Hart or Michelle Lee, please God, that would kill Abby with either.' _prayed silently by Tony

'_I know who it is' _smirked Ziva

'_Its obvious who it is.' _Grinned Gibbs

"Ah, yes a Rebecca Llorenz."

"Who!" shouted four very confused agents

'_Is she some women I picked up at a bar?' _shudder Gibbs

The three other agents were silent in disbelief

"Yes, Ms. Llorenz works as your Forensic Scientist for over ten years Gibbs." answered Cass

"No that's Abby." stated Gibbs

"No its says here, OH" answered Cass

a sigh of relief was had by the four Agents

"Yes, sorry I see that now. Born Rebecca Llorenz named changed to Abigail Sciuto after her adoption."

another sigh of relief was had by the Agents

"So, that's it." Grinned Tony, "we just make sure Abs falls in love with Gibbs and we're straight right." said Tony thinking it would be easy. "Don't worry I got this all thought out."

Cass didn't intervene, she let the Agent continue. Though the mischief spark was growing in her brown eyes

"What we do Gibbs is you go to Abby's apartment with a old boom box blasting that Foreigner song." Tony paused not remembering the name of the song.

"I want to know what love is," answered McGee.

"Yeah that one. You do it right in front of her window Gibbs, and then scream your ever lasting love for her and there you go, happily ever after." Finished Tony looking very proud of himself.

"Not a chance in Hell DiNozzo." growled Gibbs

Slap.

It was Ziva that slapped the back of his head.

"That is the most cheddarish thing I have ever heard you say Tony." teased Ziva.

"Cheesey," corrected Cass. "It wont be that easy," she hinted then continued

"You see I will be sending you back around the time when Gibbs was still together with Hollis Mann." Cass answered looking like the cat eating the cream.

"Damn I knew this wasn't going to be easy". Cursed Gibbs

"Oh I almost forgot, with in the time of your return you Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs have one hour to impregnate Ms. Sciuto."

"Shit" cursed the three Agents

"You didn't think I would make it that easy for you Gibbs." Sporting a shit eating grin Cass continued. "You Fucked me over seven time now Gibbs and payback is your personal death angel."

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

"DiNozzo, McGee, David, out in the hall Cass and I need to have words,"

Too slowly for my liking my agents left the office.

Cass walked around her desk and had a seat in her desk chair.

She even had the nerve to smile smugly at me.

"You know Gibbs I don't know what more needs to be said, I mean yes you're an important case but I do have others. I also need to let the boys next door know that it's ok for them to start time back up. And I need to get my own trainee in here to go over her new assignment. So" I cut her off

"One hour, and you expect me to what jump her in the Lab." sarcasm heavy with my speech.

"I don't know who you think I am or what you think you know about me, but one thing I'm not is a bed jumper" I finished.

"I get not many people have liked my coupling with Hollis but she at least deserves a proper break up and Abby sure as hell deserve some more than a quickie in her lab" I argued

I'm 54 years old and this woman thinks me some lecherous basterd.

The basterd part I agree with. Lecherous I think not.

For the last however the hell long my agents and I have been in this office I've come over many a question but one jumps to the front of the others.

"Sure you're not the Devil?" honestly I want to know

"Oh no, see if I was the Devil then you Gibbs would be taking a dip in that ever burning lake of mine." she was still smiling at me

"Its no"

"OH MY GOD!" caught her off again, but this time coming from what sounded like McGee.

What is it now?

**Outside the office **

The three of us lesser beings were stuck in the hallway. McGee facing toward me slumming against the door frame and Ziva leaning back against the opposite wall.

As for me I was hunched over the door knob trying to over hear what was happening between the Gunny and the Angel

If I was alive this position would get painful after a while.

Shit I'm dead

We all are

Do you feel pain in heaven?

Or where ever the hell we are

Is still haven't seen Ziva topless yet

That's not fair

"I don't think us leaving was a good idea." Yes state the obvious Zee Vah.

"Do you think Gibbs, is going to mess this up for us?" asked McProbster.

"Yeah, no shit Probie. Of course Gibbs is going to mess this up. He apparently did it seven times now." That came out harsher than it sounded if you go by the way my teammates are giving me the stink eyes

This so reminds me of the looks my old headmistress gave me when ever I had detention.

Still can't' look a nun in the eye and I'm 36 now

To amend my comment I continue

"I mean he's a great investigator, agent, mentor and friend. Hell the man makes boats, but the man has no way in hell of knowing the way with women. Especially the women pissed of with him"

"Example of that being ex wife number one that hit him with the golf club" I finished

You'd think over five years of working directly with Gibbs Probie and Ziva would know this by now.

"And you do Tony," that wasn't Ziva's voice.

"If I remember correctly you had very little luck, less than Gibbs does, or did that change after I died."

"OH MY GOD!"

I wasn't even paying attention to Probie. My head went up and I turned around so fast at the sound of her voice, you'd think I was still the child of my privet school days caught by one of them nun.

She was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her

Well not when she died

But when she was alive

I choked out my response

"You know me Kate."

* * *

><p>I really like Kate's character and I do like bits of Tate fiction here and there Tiva as well and I think Kate would be good with the story<p>

What do you think, I hope you like and please review I would like for a critical reviews just not a flat out hate review so please tell me if you think this needs something and remember their is no Beta reader for this story

Don't know why but I kind of want to turn this into a song fic, might be cause I'm listening to Whitney

If you need some good Gabby fic's check out Remeber Me or Precious Cargo their amazing and need to be read I have more in my community

goodnight ya'll or good morning


	4. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING**

_'Italics'_ = Guts thoughts

_**'Italics+Bold' **_= Hearts thoughts

'Regular font' = Gibbs thoughts

Tony found himself speechless with his arms suddenly full of Kate. He had no idea what to say and he found his mind spinning with impressions and feelings he had thought he'd put aside.

'She's so warm. It feels like she's breathing… Do you breath when you'r e dead? Well not dead maybe, but in heaven. Do you need to? She smells good like vanilla and jasmine. I always remembered her smelling of coffee and spice though the vanilla and jasmine is a nice change. Her hair is longer than it was when she died, all wavy. Wow, I guess that means your hair could grow after you died either. It's so soft and feels silky on my cheek. And her skin is still kind of sun kissed peaches and cream. Not pasty like at the Morgue.'

"It's really good to see you Tony!" Kate said smiling.

"You too Kate."

I released her from our hug as she turned to McGee and embraced him as well.

"You smell nice!" McGee said with a smile.

"I knew I wasn't the only one to notice this stuff." Tony said.

"So that's Agent Caitlyn Todd." Ziva murmured.

I know it's probably wrong, but I didn't turn and look at her when she spoke. All I saw was Kate standing there looking alive and perfect.

"Yeah, that's Kate." Tony said thoughtfully.

"She's very beautiful." Ziva said without envy.

"Yeah she is." He said wistfully.

"I'll go get Gibbs."

"No need Ziva," answered Gibbs. "Here I am. Hello Kate."

I didn't look when Gibbs spoke all I saw was Kate. She was here. She looks so alive! Tony was bemuse

~G&A/G&A/G&A/G&A/G&A/G&A/G&A/G&A/G&A/G&A

Gibbs turned and looked out the door at the sounds of greeting. He turned and lifted a brow at Cass.

"That is my trainee," answered Cass.

"You should go say hello, she's an old friend of yours."

Kate or Jenny was my unspoken question.

"Go and find out." was Cass's answer.

Stepping out of the office I overheard Ziva offer to come get me.

"No need Ziva."

Both McGee and Kate turned toward me breaking their embrace. With one of her little smirks the beautiful brunette rushed into my arms.

"Good to see you Gibbs." she whispered into my chest.

"You too Katie." I said with a smile and a hug.

Taking a look at the others I saw Tony staring at Kate, Ziva was watching Tony and McGee was watching Tony and Kate with a small frown. I saw Cass leave her office and go to stand beside Kate who was smiling at all of us.

"I think Cass is waiting for us to finish because we need to get this show on the road." Kate said with a smile.

Reentering Cass's office everyone took seats except Cass and Kate. They stood in front of the large desk.

"As you already know this is Caitlyn Todd your old friend and my trainee."

"So Kate's a Probie!" teased Tony.

"Yeah but I could still kick your ass Tony!" Kate said smiling.

"That's enough children we need to make things clear so you can all get back and complete your mission." Cass said with sarcasm. With a nod to

Kate she continued.

"Gibbs I know this has to be hard for you. I also know you probably want to do things your way. But as you know, when we try to do things your way things go pear shape! So here it is out and simple. You have to sleep with Abby and break it off with that Mann woman quickly. Like now!" Cass said briskly.

"Think of it this way Gibbs. You and Abby have actually been in a relationship for over ten years, call it delayed foreplay! Hollis is really just some random fling. Time for foreplay is out the window Gunny. Now it's time to seal the deal." Kate said.

I still didn't like it.

I'm a basterd, but not so much that in the same day would I break up with one woman then jump into bed with another.

_'Abby isn't just some random redhead', _my gut argued.

'No she isn't, but she deserves more than this. Abby deserves some grand gesture.**' **I pointed out.

_**'How do you know that is something she wants.**' _Now my hearts gets involved.

Great I stopped listening to that thing years ago.

_**'That's why your in this mess Gunny.**'_ The little basterd had the balls to tease me.

_'Again how do you know that is something Abby wants. _Gut couldn't let that slip huh.

Well how about this

'How do we even know that Abby wants to have kids? That's a subject that has never came up between us. Hell, I don't even know if I want to have another child. I don't care what others think of me or her for that matter. But is it fair for a man of my age to be with a women so much younger than I am? Fair to marry and have children with her? I had four marriages already. Would it be fair for Abby and some poor kid to have me as a husband and a father? Would it be fair for them to watch as I got older and older and die probably in the field or worse sick with old age, and who would take care of my family then?'

_'This sounds more like your own fears rather than if this is what Abby wants or not.' _They both spoke at that.

Picking up from my lack of attention unease and stiff posture Kate spoke. She was always good at that seeing me when I, **rarely**, got lost in my thoughts.

Ducky was better.

"Think of it this way Gibbs, you and Abby have practically been in a relationship for over ten years, and Hollis is just some random fling. The time for foreplay is out the window Gunny, its time to seal the deal." Finished Kate, still she didn't understand my plight here.

Where's Ducky when you need one of his damn stories or moments of wisdom. I could use it right about now. A shot of bourbon too, well maybe the whole bottle. Coming out of my thoughts I retorted

"That may be. I'm not a cheater or a bed hopper."

"Are we still on this Gibbs?" Ziva said in exasperation. "All you have to do is call the woman and break down with her."

"Up" Everyone chorused.

"Whatever."

"You can do it through a video chat," Ziva suggested

"Send her a dear Jane." Cass threw in. "Send her a text."

Ziva and Kate stared at the her.

"What?"

"That's a bit harsh." the twosome answered.

"Singing tell-o-gram any better?" Cass snarled.

"Make McGee do it." Tony chimed in.

"Over the phone, and why me Tony?" McGee said stiffly.

"Because from me or Ziva it would be impolite and we would have a few choice words for her. We hate her. From you it would weaken the blow. You're always polite." Tony reasoned.

"Yes I agree to that!" Ziva said beaming.

"Thank you but no. No way! She'll hurt me!"

"Don't you people think I know how to break up with a woman?" Gibbs growled.

"Judging by your ex's we would have to say a resounding 'No!' to that one Boss." Tonys said with a firm nod.

"Whatever way you do this Gibbs it needs to be painful enough that she will hate you so much she'll never come back."

"Send her a tape of you and Abby going at it Gibbs."

Gibbs headed for Tony with his hand out. He didn't get to finish.

**ZAP**

"I didn't know we could do that." Kate muttered.

"I'll show you how before you leave." retorted Cass. "You'll probably need that for him and Gibbs."

Gibbs gave her a dirty look for that comment.

"Shit! That smart's!" screamed Tony rubbing his butt bent over.

When he straightened his head became a clear shot and Gibbs slapped the hell out of him.

"Shit! Sorry boss! Sorry!"

"This is going no where fast." Cass muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was Beta'd by Talldi, please check her story Remember Me<strong>

**Thanks Di ;)**

**Hello readers thank you all for the reviews especially the following:**

**Talldi you rock thank you for the kind suggestions, coming from you it mean a lot to me.**

**STLFAN your review each chapter and I thank you for it**

**DS2010, your a sweetheart and I love Cass too**

**I thought I should give a few reasons why Gibbs would be hesitant with a relationship with Abby. I'm a Gabby shipper all the way but this could explain why he seems to have Abby at arms length in some areas in their relationship.**

**Did you like the reunion, I wanted it to be short but sweet so I hope you like it. I really don't think Ziva would be 100% over the moon if Tony, (not because she's a bitch or something but it was kind of obvious Tony had a thing for Kate remember when Tony met Ziva), in some odd occurrence the writers of NCIS brought Kate back from the dead, saw Kate again with their possible relationship. I still don't know if those to are together or not. **

**As for Sasha's appearance I'm going on how her character on _Rizzoli_ & _Isles_ looks. I love how she looks with the lighter hair color and length it looks great on her.**

**I still want to add some music to this fic, what do you think? Would it make a good song fic or is it to late for that?**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow Jamie Lee Curtis is on NCIS, she looks amazing. Damn I was hoping this would be the season of Gabby, maybe next season. I hope.**

**I honestly wished I owned NCIS because the following people would have died or still be alive**

**1. Hollis Mann (dead)**

**2. Chip(dead)**

**3. Kate(alive)**

**4. Mike Franks (alive and still drunk on a beach in Mexico)**

**5. Shannon (who knows she may still be alive in witness protection?)**

**6. Kelly (same deal with her mom)**

**7. Paula Cassidy and her team.**

**But I don't own NCIS so all of the fans are left with confusion and broken dreams **

**Oh, I don't own the music either 'cause if I did then all my bills would be paid. I told you I had a inkling for a songfic and this is my first NCIS songfic. For the music in this chapter you can check out my Spotify play list writers mix, or go to my Facebook and look under Sheena Marie Neal for all the music. Also this music may not seem like Abby music but remember Abby was raise in Louisiana and them folk tend to listen to a bit of everything. I should know momma's from there.**

**For those of you that may be a bit confused. The timeline of this story takes place during season 9, but hops back to season 4 before Grace Period. **

**Italics = song lyrics**

'**Regular print' = Abby thoughts**

_~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~_

"Thank you all for your suggestions, but we still don't know if this is something Abby would want," I finished leaning back in my chair rubbing my eyes.

These people don't get that this whole thing is pointless if Abby isn't interested, or if she's interested and doesn't want children.

"Fine how about this Gibbs we look in on Abby and you can see what she thinks." From my dubious expression Cass answered, too hotly for my taste.

"Angel of death people I'm not God but I can do something's," I don't know why she seems offended.

"I thought time was stopped." was McGee question

"It is but this will be from the past, about round the time I'm sending you all back to. Now you will be able to hear Abby thoughts at that moment in time -"

"Wait isn't that an invasion of privacy? McGee

"Are all you Angel's voyeurs?" Tony

"So have a gander." Cass finished ignoring my two younger agents.

Waving her hand again the room shifted. Dark wooded floors became carpeted. The once lightened room became dark as well with the once bay windows becoming one large screen. I'd have to say way over a 100in's. Having a look around it, the five of us appeared to be in a theater.

I hated going to the movies. The leather seats were a nice touch, wait what?

"You heated the seat," What did you need heated seat for?

"What, this skirt linen and the leather is cold and I don't like cold seat," A confused Cass answered from the front row.

The screen came a live with Abby seating in her office reading something off her computer listening to music I never heard before

Well, not that I'm up-to-date with the music of today; its mostly garbage.

"Hey Kate, when you come back with us, you think you can magic up my living room like this?" Tony asked in his loud voice seated next Ziva and Tim.

"Shush." Was Kate's reply.

_I've made up my mind_

"I didn't know Abby listened to Adele?" Questioned Ziver from the row of seats in front of me. Why was I seated in the last row and by myself?

"She listens to her and few others mostly for the beat but Adele because she got that jazzy feel to her." McGee tried and failed to stage whisper in the dark.

That's why I'm seated behind the three Agents

**Slap**

"Shut it or when we get back I'll make the three of you agents in Antarctica,"

This is why I don't come to the movie houses any more, loud stupid people who can't keep their damn mouths shut

_~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~_

_**On the screen **_

**Adele Chasing Pavements**

_Don't need to think it overIf I'm wrong I am right_

'You know Adele's voice is amazing. Not as good as Ms. Whitney but still good nonetheless.'

_Don't need to look no furtherThis ain't lustI know this is love_

_But if I tell the world I'll never say enough'cause it was not said to you_

'Some would think this wouldn't be my type of music, but I get it the lyrics. All can relate to her music.'

_And that's exactly what I need to do if I end up with youShould I give up or _

_should I just keep chasing pavementsEven if it leads nowhere _

_or would it be a wasteEven if I knew my place _

_should I leave it thereShould I give up or _

_should I just keep chasing pavementsEven if it leads nowhere_

'I honestly don't think I can stand on the sidelines with Gibbs any more. With the way I'm feeling now it can't be hidden behind the disguise of being purely Father/daughter. Every day it seems to grow and feed off his attention and affection.'

_I build myself up and fly around in circlesWaiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingleFinally could this be itOr should I give upOr should I just keep chasing pavementsEven if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste_

'I know that with are age difference and me being Goth there would be a lot of stares but, Gibbs and I can get through that.'

'And yes he is with Hollis Mann but honestly I really can't put these feeling off any more. I know that if we both give into what we have it could honestly be something amazing'

'We would be Epic'

'Why else would the Good Lord put him in my path?'

_Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste_

'Gibbs has known so much pain and I honestly think I could at least help him in that matter'

_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_

'I don't want to replace his first wife or daughter, I just want to show him that he can and is loved. Loved so much by the people all around him. Tony and Tim adore him. Ziva too in her own way. Ducky thinks of Gibbs as a brother. I'm sure Mike and Fornell love him just as much. Hell even Palmer loves the man'

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavementsEven if it leads nowhereYeah_

'Maybe he doesn't feels the same way'

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavementsEven if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste_

'Maybe he feels the same way, God I hope he does'

_Even if I knew my place should I leave it thereShould I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavementsShould I just keep on chasing pavementsOh,Oh_

'A change is needed between the boss man and me but how do I know that he feels the same. He can be so hard to read. And his actions sometime make me wonder if he thinks of me as a daughter.'

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavementsEven if it leads nowhere or would it be a wasteEven if I knew my place should I leave it thereShould I give up or should I just keep chasing pavementsEven if it leads nowhere_

'But there is one thing that could probably get in the way of me and Gibbs'

**Rumor has it. Someone like you Glee **

_Ooh oohOoh oohOoh oohOoh ooh_

'Hollis Mann'

_SheShe ain't realShe ain't gon' be able to love you like I willShe is a strangerYou and I have historyOhDon't you rememberSure she's got it all but baby is that really what you want_

'Hollis Mann is manipulative and a bitch to the 9th degree. And that's a high score on the bitch scale'

_Bless your soulYou got your head in the cloudsYou made a fool out of you and boy she's bringing you downShe made your heart melt but you're cold to the coreNow rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore_

'Mann will be a major problem, she already has her hooves, hooks, and antlers into Gibbs. It's not going to be easy trying to separate the two of them.'

_Rumor has itRumor has itRumor has itRumor has itRumor has it(Don't forget me)(I beg)_

'Maybe Tony and Ziva can help me, they hate the woman just as much as I do. Maybe Jenny can help me as well'

_(I remember you said)Rumor has itRumor has itRumor has itRumor has itI heard that you settled downThat you found a girl and you're married nowI heard that your dreams came trueGuess she gave you things I didn't give to you'_There is no way in hell Gibb's in love with that women. She is constantly walking all over the Boss man. Gibbs' needs a woman that will stand beside him. Yes someone with a backbone but not someone that will constantly fight to be the Dom in the relationship.'

_Whoa_

_Rumor has itRumor has itRumor has it_

'Gibbs' needs someone that can be his equal'

_(Yeah baby)Rumor has itRumor has it(Don't forget me)(I beg)(I remember you said)Rumor has itRumor has itRumor has itRumor has it'_His Lover, friend, consoler and soundboard'

_Bless your soulYou've got your head in the cloudsYou made a fool out of me and boy you're bringing me downYou made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core,But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

'Could he be happy with just me though? Will I make a fool of myself for tarring them apart? '

_Rumor has itRumor has it(Yeah)Rumor has it(Yeah)Rumor has it(Don't forget me)(I beg)(I remember you said)Rumor has itRumor has itRumor has it_

'I know I could make him happy, but I don't want to become a slut in the process. I love Gibbs' but would me going after him while he's still tied to that woman be the right thing to do.'

_Rumor has it(Hey hey)Rumor has itRumor has it(Rumor has it)_

Will someone give me a sign. Cause I really need one.

_Rumor has itRumor has it(Don't forget me)(I beg)(I remember you said)Rumor has itRumor has itRumor has itRumor has it_

'Is he worth it?'

_Never mind I'll find someone like you(Rumor has it)I wish nothing but the best for you too(Rumor has it)Don't forget me_

'Is my heart worth the break?'

_(Rumor has it)I begI remember you saidSometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts insteadSometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

'I love him so much and I think sometimes I can see in his eyes that he wants me just as much as I want him'

_You're so _

'You know his eyes are so'

_hypnotizing_

'That's it. Hypnotizing, his entire being is hypnotizing'

_Could you be the devil?_

'If Gibbs was the devil, then call me a Satanist'

_Could you be an angel?_

'The way that man cares about his team, he has to be. So protective, assertive, caring he could be my Angel.'

_Your touch, magnetizingFeels like I am floatingLeave my body glowing_

_They say, "Be afraid"You're not like the others, futuristic loverDifferent DNA, they don't understand youYou're from a whole another worldA different dimension, you open my eyesAnd I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

'Yes at first glance Gibbs and I are two different people but if you look again we have a lot in common. Though we both hate it, same views on politics both in the world and work. Were both passionate about our work. When we start something serious we both see it to the end. We both have hectic hours. We both have the same luck in relationships. And I've got to have extra points with Gibbs with are mutual addiction to caffeine.'

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss meInfect me with your loveAnd fill me with your poisonTake me, t-t-take me_

'Ohh Caf POW poured over a naked Gibbs, I would love to lick that off of him'

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abductionBoy, (boy), you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

'There is something so totally alpha/dominate about Gibbs its intense. Honestly the man could walk into the a den of male wolves and they would all take his lead.'

_You're so supersonicWanna feel your powersStun me with your lasersYour kiss is cosmicEvery move is magicYou're from a whole another worldA different dimension, you open my eyesAnd I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

'No one, pass Ducky, knows Gibbs the way I do and that man has this mask of his that scares the hat off of someone but if you look deeper you'll see this totally different person.' _Kiss me, k-k-kiss meInfect me with your loveAnd fill me with your poisonTake me, t-t-take meWanna be your victim, ready for abductionBoy, (boy), you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_There is this transcendentalOn another levelBoy, you're my lucky starI wanna walk on your wave lengthAnd be there when you vibrateFor you I risk it all, all_'This would be a huge risk I would be taking if I do try to seduce Gibbs.'_Kiss me, k-k-kiss meInfect me with your loveAnd fill me with your poisonTake me, t-t-take meWanna be your victim, ready for abductionBoy, (boy), you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernatural, , you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernaturalExtraterrestrial_

Joi, Sleepy Brown Lick_I lose all control _

_when you grab aholdAnd you do your trick,_

_I love it when you lick, lick_

'Oh this the cut right here'

_You've got lock and key, _

_every part of meKnow what makes me tick,_

_I love it when you lick, lick_

'Honestly sometimes when just looks at me I just want to jump him. I can't help it, and the damn fantasy of Gibbs and I in the ballistic lab, on his desk, in interrogation hell even under his damn boat are not helping anything at all. Though his is older, I get this impression that the man can go for hours'

_I put my heels on for ya babyThe ones that wrap all around my legsYour every touch excites meAnd dammit I ain't too proud to beg_

_I would gladly parade around for the man in nothing but some stilettos to get his attention_

_And even when you're not around me_

_The tinglin' just won't go awayDon't make my body wait no longerBecause this pussy cat's ready to_

_play, play, play, play_

'That's the gospel truth, I don't know how I'm able to play off my feeling for him in front of the others. This is probably wrong on so many levels, but when Gibbs and I sign to each other it can be so arousing. Oh lord listen to me getting aroused at the thought of Gibbs signing to me. _I lose all control _

_when you grab aholdAnd you do your trick, _

_I love it when you lick, lick_

_You've got lock and key,_

_every part of meKnow what makes me tick, _

_I love it when you lick, lick_

'I don't know how but he can come off extremely sensual, what with his walk, the way he so passionate with his work, and the way he give you that Gibbs stare, again I don't know why but he is probably a great lover.'_It feels so good goin' crazyMy eyes hold back inside my headExplore mine and want some pleasureHold on tight, hope you ain't scaredI promise I'll return the favorI'll do that trick you can't resistTwo rights don't make a wrongMakin' love till the break of dawnEmotions all up in a _

_twist, twist, twist, twist, twist_

'I swear I cream myself ever time the man touches me. Like yesterday when he came storming in, as soon as I gave him his results and he touched my cheek I was so wet I'm surprised I didn't leave a puddle at my feet. Every time he signs My Girl to me it like my clit gets this jolt of electricity'_I lose all control _

_when you grab aholdAnd you do your trick, _

_I love it when you lick, lick_

_You've got lock and key,_

_every part of meKnow what makes me tick, _

_I love it when you lick, lickI put my heels on for ya babyThe ones that wrap all around my legsYour every touch just excites meAnd dammit I ain't too proud to begAnd even when your not around me_

"He doesn't even have to be in the same building as me and with a thought of him I'm set off. Thank you for not making me a man God, cause if you did my attraction to Gibbs' would've been so obvious by now.'_The tinglin', tinglin' won't go away, no noDon't make my body wait no longerBecause this pussy cat's ready to_

_play, play, play, play, play_

_I lose all control _

_when you grab aholdAnd you do your trick,_

_I love it when you lick, lickYou've got lock and key, _

_every part of meKnow what makes me tick, _

_I love it when you lick _

He does have a hold of me and that's a problem. I didn't handle it well when he left, even I think the pictures were a bit much. But that the thing with love when you fall its hard and when your without that love it can lead to a pain worst than death.

_End Scene_

__~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~GABBY~__

Screened cleared with Abby's last thought and silence filled the shifting theater.

She loves me just as much as I love her.

For thirteen years Abigail Sciuto has been in love with me.

To be honest, I thought the only person to love me to so tenderly and so much would have only been Shannon. Yes in there own ways my ex wives loved me and Diana claims I was her Shannon. But none of them ever stood up to my needs nor tried to understand what I had been through. They wanted to replace what I lost. The three of them wanted to change me. Not try and help me except my lose and gradually move on. And Now I have another chance to have that again. Its not as scary as I thought it would be. Color me surprised.

Huh, we wasted years that could've been spent loving each other. Time we can luckily get back.

Well a few of those years anyway

But what about Shannon?

Before I could think further on the thoughts of my first wife I was brought out of my mussing.

"So Gibbs, does this answer all your questions? Can we move on now?" Questioned Kate

"Yep"

"Thank God" Tony

"Finally" Chorused the others

"Wonderful, DiNozzo, McGee, David, please follow me. Kate if you can, please take Gibbs to see Shannon." Cass ordered. As she walked pass she parted with a kind sentiment.

"Don't worry Marine she's happy and she wants you to be happy."

"You ready?" Kate asked after the other left the now office.

"As ever." It was time. Time to say goodbye to the past.

_**R&R**_


	6. AN MUST READ

_**AN FROM sm Neal at the end**_

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

TheCrackedoutFirebird

s m Neal

_**AN: Hey readers so sorry for the long wait for me updating my NCIS AND Return of the Mack stories (my other twilight stories i highly doubt i will ever update them, no longer interested in Edward Bella or that damn baby) with unemployment then finding two jobs and starting school up again and helping to plan a destination wedding(Really its so much fun being maid of honor and planing a wedding and everything that is taking place in another country you 1 don't speak the language and 2 is trusting a flaky at best wedding planner that you video chat every other day along with some big melt down between the bride and future mother in law. I'm am so happy right now *sarcasm*) its been a bit of trouble to write and update. However with whats happening with i may have to re write the next three chapters of NCIS story as well as the last four chapters for my Chuck and Leah stories. Personally i think whoever started this ruckus on this site needs to get their minds right. We all give warnings on what we write about so i don't see the big deal. Also kids can Google more horrific things than what they will find on this site. Flame me if you must but its my honest opinion. i already got a few in the past and i can take the others as well. There are more pressing matters going on in the world than what is going on **_

**_Sincerely_**_**, **_

_**s m Neal**_


End file.
